Sky Diving
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls convince their over-protective boyfriends to let them skydive, resorting to trickery and lying out of love. Blues Greens and Reds
1. Chapter 1

"Boomer."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar and-"

"No."

"Booommmmeeerrrr!"

"Bubbles, no, it's too dangerous, you'll fall and snap your neck and then I won't have a girlfriend anymore."

"No I wont!"

"Bubbles, you tripped over your own feet this morning on your way into the kitchen, and if I hadn't been there to grab you you'd be in the hospital right now with a busted forehead."

"So I must be lucky then! Since you were there to catch me!"

Boomer sighs, lifting his hand up to his face. He loves his girlfriend, but she's way too easy going and crazy. Sky diving is not something an unmarried Twenty Three year old girl and her two unmarried Twenty Three year old sisters should be doing, especially when Boomer just bought a ring.

"Bubbles, you should save things like that for when you're Forty, and in your mid-life crisis or what ever."

Bubbles shakes her head. "Boomie I really want to do this! And I'll be supper careful I promise! Butch is fine with Buttercup doing it!"

"Yea, because Buttercup and Butch do crazy shit like that all the time."

"I do too!"

"Yea, but never anything like this!"

Bubbles looks down. "Boomer, what if I don't even live to be Forty? What if i die young, or the Apocalypse happens early, and I never get to sky dive?"

Boomer frowns at the thought of his girlfriend dying young. "Bubbles, what if you do this and it kills you?"

"It won't!" Bubbles answers, grabbing onto his arm and looking up into his eyes hopefully. Being a lawyer Boomer liked to look at things from a logical point, so she would try to approach him logically. "Boomer there was more of a chance of me dying in traffic today than there is of me dying in a sky diving accident."

Boomer sighs. "If you really want to do it that badly then alright. BUT, I want you to make extra sure that your parachute works, if there is only one working parachute in the entire world I want you to make sure that you own that parachute. Okay?"

Bubbles nods excitedly, kissing him on the cheek and jumping up excitedly, before running off, no doubt to tell her sisters.

Boomer smiles, shaking his head at what a teenage girl his twenty three year old girlfriend is.

Then he picks up his phone and dials Butch's number, because yea, Butch is chill with a lot of the shit Buttercup does, but sky diving sounds a bit extreme, even for him.

"Hello?" Butch's voice comes on the line, sounding groggy and sleep filled, no doubt his brother is wasting away his vacation asleep at three in the afternoon.

"How did Buttercup convince you to let her sky dive?"

"LET HER WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup and Blossom both cheer excitedly at their sister's news, she had gotten her boyfriend to agree to let her go sky diving.

"So how'd you convince him?" Blossom asks, sitting back and crossing her right leg over her left.

"Well, first of all I did the statistics thing you told me, about the more likely to die in traffic thing. Then I told him that Butch said Buttercup could and-"

"You what?" Buttercup interrupts, her eyes growing wide in an instant.

"You said he did didn't you?"

"No! I said he probably wouldn't care if I set up a date night thing! Which I was going to do tonight!"

"I don't see what the problem is." Blossom says, raising her pink lemonade glass to her lips.

"The problem," Buttercup starts. "Is that Boomer might talk to Butch about it, and Butch will be pissed, and date night won't fucking work!"

Bubbles frowns. "I'm sorry. . .Maybe Boomer didn't talk to him about it though? You could go right now and talk to him about it."

Buttercup sighs, nodding and standing up, out of her comfortably chair. "Might as well."

* * *

About Fifteen minutes later Buttercup walks into the hotel room where she and Butch are staying, noticing that every light is off.

"Butch?" She calls out, unsure of if she wants to travel further inside the room or wait outside. She's the toughest of her and her sisters but she really doesn't feel like fighting off a robber right now.

"Buttercup." Butch's voice comes from the corner of the dark room, sounding blank and cold.

Buttercup reaches around her, rubbing the wall for a moment in search of the light switch, clicking it on when she finally finds it. "What the hell are you doing sitting up here in the dark?"

"You're not going sky diving." Butch ignores her question, getting strait to his point.

"Like hell I'm not."

"you're not! You can do a lot of things, and I'm cool with it, but you're NOT jumping out of an air plane with a parachute that may or may not work!"

"I'm gonna do what I want either way Butch, I'd just appreciate it if you'd be behind me on it!"

"I'll be behind you alright, holding you away from the plane!"

Buttercup scowls, crossing her arm. "Butch, you're my boyfriend, not my dad."

Butch walks towards her, his face still blank and cold. "Buttercup you're my girlfriend, not a bird, you're not suppose to be in the sky!"

Buttercup rolls her eyes. "Butch chill, my sisters are doing it with me, and you and both of your brothers are lawyers, if one of us dies just sue the parachute company." She smiles, trying to lighten him up. For some reason, joking about her own death doesn't make him smile.

"Buttercup, Boomer only said Bubbles could do it because he thought I was okay with you doing it, and the make you sign a form before you can even doing it saying that if you die no one will sue! That means it's happened before!"

Buttercup purses her lips. "I'm gonna go down stairs and ask for another hotel room, we can talk tomorrow, after I land."

She turns around, opening the door and swiftly moving out, Butch follows close behind her.

"Buttercup!"

"No."

"Listen to me for just a-"

"No."

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup turns around, glaring at him. "We'll talk TOMORROW. Go back to the room. I won't talk before then."

Butch sighs, putting his hands over his face, he knows when she says she won't talk to him till tomorrow it means no matter what he says to her she won't respond to him.

When she's out of his sight he growls and punches the wall to his right, probably disturbing some couple who're also here on a trip.

He doesn't understand why she would want to do something so stupid, he understood the tattoo, and the motorcycle, and the drag racing, and even the time she tied a string to Seventeen different fireworks and set them all off at once, nearly setting his house on fire, but this he just doesn't get.

Why would she want to jump out of an airplane? Is he that bad of a boyfriend that she'd rather jump out of an airplane with a parachute than spend the day with him?

He sulks back towards his room, thought of the different ways his girlfriend could die sky diving race through his head.

When he gets back to the room he slumps down onto the soft hotel mattress. He closes his eyes, wanting to sleep and forget about the fact that his girlfriend might die tomorrow.

* * *

"_Butch!" Buttercup smiles, waving from the hole of the air plane, both of her sisters smiling beside her waving down at his brothers._

_ Boomer and Brick wave back, both looking uneasy, but they know they should support their girlfriends._

_ Butch bites his lip, hoping that she'll changer her mind and stay inside until the plane lands. _

_ She doesn't._

_ She leaps out, smiling beside both of her sisters. Blossom pulls the string on her parachute, and she flies upward a bit with the force of the wind. Brick, beside him, sighs with relief, but the worry isn't completely gone._

_ Bubble's pulls her string and the parachute comes out, pushing her upward just as Blossom's had._

_ Butch holds his breath when Buttercup pulls her string, and there seems to be a pause before her parachute, too flies out, casting her upward._

_ Butch releases the breath, feeling all of his muscles relax as he watches her float gently along with the breeze._

_ Out of nowhere a huge gust of wind blows, knocking all three of the girls away from the safe landing area, towards a bunch of trees and an out of place wood chipper._

_ All three boys run along with the wind, hoping to get there before the girls do, hoping to catch them. But the wind is too strong and all three girls scream as the fly towards the metal scrapping noises of the wood chipper._

_ As they fall Brick opens him mouth._

_ "Messing with my girl is bad for your health plan, son you know you will be dealt with, better find your own!"_

* * *

Butch's eyes fly open at the ring tone, suddenly grateful that he had such a loud phone.

"Hello?"

"Butch." It's Brick.

"What?" Butch asks rudely, not really feeling like talking to his brothers right now.

"Blossom want to sky dive."

"Just say no!"

"I did."

"And you're calling me because?"

"Your fucking girlfriend talked her into staying in a separate hotel room until tomorrow!"


End file.
